dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Okara
'''Okara '''was the father of King Vegeta and thus grandfather to Vegeta and great grandfather to Trunks. Bio Early life/childhood Okara was born on March 17, Age 672. He was born on Planet Plant, which would one day become Planet Vegeta after the Saiyan Tuffle War. During most of his early life, the Tuffles and Saiyans were at peace with one another on Planet Plant although there were some dark deals between Saiyan elders and Tuffles. Okara's ancestors had settled on Planet Plant after Planet Sadala had been destroyed in a civil war centuries ago. Okara had 13 other siblings, some of them half siblings. Three of them were sisters. Okara and the children were all offspring of a Saiyan elder. This Saiyan elder was killed by his brother, who became a leader in his place. From a young age, Okara worked as a slave for a Tuffle tycoon after his uncle had sold him into slavery. Forced to work in mines for most of his childhood, Okara swore to get revenge on his uncle. He and other Saiyan children mined minerals that powered the energy guns of the Tuffle Military. Okara trained in the mines, hoping to get strong enough to be immune to the Tuffle weaponry. When it was discovered he was plotting a rebellion, Okara and other children were punished. Okara lost an eye when he was 10 years old. A year later, a full moon happened (which was rare). During the full moon, Okara and others became Great Apes and destroyed the mines. They went on a rampage and escaped. When they woke up the next morning, they were in the desert and saw they had rampaged across Tuffle territories. Okara killed the three other Saiyans who had rebelled with him and ate them, as he had been starving. As a leader Now free, the 11 year old Okara returned to his original home and killed his uncle. Taking his uncles skull as a trophy, Okara became leader of his people. When Okara became a teenager, he had concubines and produced offspring with seven different women. He also cannibalized political opponents. Becoming known as a tyrant among other Saiyan tribes, Okara was feared. One of Okara's children, Vegeta (later called King Vegeta), was born in Age 697. Death and Afterlife Okara died at the age of 36 in Age 708 when he was killed by his eldest son, Kwash. Kwash was later overthrown by Vegeta, who became the strongest Saiyan on Planet Plant and eventual leader of the Saiyan race when Plant was renamed Planet Vegeta. After death, Okara did not keep his body. His soul was sent to Hell. Okara had been judged by King Yemma and sent to Hell for the many crimes he committed in his life. After the death of King Vegeta in Age 737, Okara met his son in Hell and was surprised at what he'd accomplished in his life. Legacy King Vegeta had no particular emotional attachment to his father but later told Prince Vegeta that his father was a prodigy in his time. However, King Vegeta was stronger than his father. Power At his peak, Okara's power level was 7,000. When transformed into a Great Ape, his power level became 70,000. Okara was stronger than Nappa but not quite as strong as King Vegeta. A moon buster, Okara was only strong enough to destroy smaller planets. However, he could destroy planets the size of Earth when becoming a Great Ape. Okara was born with a power level of 20. By the time he was 10, his power level was 3,500. Forms and Power Ups Great Ape Like all Saiyans, Okara had a tail and possessed the ability to become a Great Ape during a full moon. Upon entering this transformation, his power level increases by ten times. In this state, he would be powerful enough to defeat most of the Ginyu Force except for Captain Ginyu. Zenkai Okara received several zenkai's throughout his life due to serious injuries and near death experiences. Category:Saiyans Category:Male Characters Category:Saiyan Warriors Category:Dead Characters Category:Characters Category:Scorpionic